everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Orville Amarillo
Orville Amarillo is the son of the Yellow Knight/Sir Hokus of Pokes from The Yellow Knight of Oz by Ruth Plumly Thompson. Info Name: Orville Amarillo Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Yellow Knight of Oz Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Phineas Ryan Secret Heart's Desire: To go on a wonderful quest and save a beautiful princess. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled swordfighter and an expert sleeper. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Tanzila Tazah have recently started dating. We get along very well.. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am pretty timid, and I'm not willing to face my fears. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's a great class to learn about fighting dragons and other monsters.. Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. There's bugs in this class - they're so gross! Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Phineas. He's so kind and caring. Character Appearance Orville is of average height, with long brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow shirt with a pattern resembling armor and yellow pants. Personality Orville is a big-hearted young man who dreams of being a great knight. He is skilled at fighting, and is quite clever too, and has a good memory. He is quite timid, and tends to stay away from others (although he is close with his roommate). He has dreams of going on grand quests and saving princesses, but he knows that that's going to have to wait until another time. He is a heavy sleeper and can often be seen dozing off in class. Biography Greetings! I'm Orville Amarillo, the son of the Yellow Knight. He started out as Sir Hokus of Pokes and was rescued from his enchanted sleep by Dorothy Gale and the Cowardly Lion. He aided them on their quest to save the Scarecrow. Eventually, he dreamt of going on a quest for adventure. He made friends with Stampedro the horse, Princess Marygolden of Corabia, and a boy named Speedy. They discovered the ancient kingdom of Corumbia, whose people were waiting for the return of the Yellow Knight. When the spell was broken, he became the Yellow Knight once more. He became king of Corumbia, and married Marygolden. I live with my parents in Corumbia, where I'm the crown prince. My parents rule as king and queen. I have an older sister named Orenda, who is three years my senior. Our kingdom is a pretty quiet place since it's near the edge of Oz. We've made peace with Samandra and its sultan - I just hope we can keep it way and not go to war. My father's stories about being a brave knight have inspired me to become a knight myself. I have my own suit of yellow armor, which I enjoy wearing when I partake in combat (even if it gets kinda heavy). I also love reading stories about brave heroes of long ago who slew dragons and saved princesses. I want more than anything to go on such a quest myself. Despite dreaming of battles and adventures, I do have a sensitive side. I'm very shy. I find it hard to make friends. I have Asperger's syndrome, which makes it hard for me to interact with others. I often have problems with eye contact, and sometimes I just stare away when someone is talking to me. I feel like people have trouble understanding me, especially because I tend to run away from my problems rather than face them. But I wanted to be a brave knight, so I must learn how to be brave. That way I'll be able to overcome my insecurities. You might think that I'm a Royal, but I'm actually a Rebel. It's because I don't feel comfortable spending time as an old man, and also because I think that people should be able to choose their own destinies and not have to live exactly the same as their parents. It's kinda weird that people at Ever After High think we all need to be living the past. Times are changing, and we should change too. Trivia *Orville's surname means "yellow" in Spanish. *Orville's physical appearance is based on that of Gilgamesh (aka Gil) from Namco's arcade game The Tower of Druaga. (Like Orville, Gil wears yellow armor.) *Orville's armor isn't actually made of gold, as gold armor would be very impractical since it's soft, heavy, and easy to pierce. *Orville's favorite food is pineapples. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Knights Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:NibiruMul's OCs II